Pokémon Go!
by ipunchan
Summary: Sakura menerima sebuah taruhan game dari sahabatnya ino, namun taruhan tersebut membawanya menemui sang pangeran sekolah. Bagaimana kelanjutan taruhan tersebut ?


Pokémon Go!

 **Warn :**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired by pokémon go game**

 **Gaje fict**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Disebuah kelas yang terlihat sepi, duduk 2 gadis yang saling berdiam diri. Dua-duanya sibuk dengan gadgetnya masing-masing.

2 gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino. Mereka merupakan pelajar kelas 2 di Konoha Gakuen.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka kerjakan di gadget masing-masing ? Nampaknya sangat sibuk.

Suasana saling diam terus berlanjut hingga...

"Forehead"

"Eh sini liat deh aku punya game baru. Sai-kun yang ngenalin gamenya sama aku " teriak cempreng seorang dari mereka yang berhelaian pirang.

"Game apa lagi sih no ?"

"Gak aus main game mulu ?"

"Gak aus sama kuota internetmu yang abis terus ?"

"Tchhhh" terdengar dengusan sebal dari gadis berhelaian merah muda temannya.

"Ih apaan sih sak. Sini coba liat dulu sembaru kita keluar jalan-jalan. Hitung-hitung cuci mata sore hari"

"Apaan sih no, masih belom puas juga sama Sai-senpai"

"Gak gitu forehead. Di game ini kita diharuskan jalan-jalan untuk cari pokemon dan pokéstop. Nah pokémon itu baru bisa didapatkan saat kita jalan-jalan dan tiba-tiba saja kita menemuinya. Setelah kita nemuin kita harus lempar pokémon yang kita dapatkan pake poké ball, nah setelah dapat baru kita dapet koleksi pokémon. Nah koleksi ini bisa kita tingkatin combat powernya buat nge-gym kalu sudah melwati level 5 dilevel ini kita bisa milih team dan bertarung di gym dengan adu combat power. Cara ningkatin combat powernya bisa menggunakan transfer pokémon dengan bentuk yang sama. Setelah transfer kamu baru dapet candy. Candy itu bisa kamu gunain untuk nambah combat power dan upgrade bentuk." Jelas ino dengan panjang lebar.

"Hhh" desah sakura bosan.

"Terus fungsinya pokéstop itu buat kita ngumpulin poké ball yang kita gunakan untuk melempar pokémon yang kita temukan. Tapi selain dapet poké ball kita juga bisa mendapatkan incense yang bisa digunain buat manggil pokémon kelokasi kita. Selanjutnya juga bisa dapet potion yang digunakan saat gym nanti untuk menambah HP. Juga bisa mendapatkan revive untuk membangkitkan pokémon. Dan yang terakhir kita juga bisa mendapatkan telur yang bisa menghasilkan sebuah pokémon jika kita meletakannya di inkubator "

"Hah inkubator ? Kamu kira bayi ? Itukan cuma visualisasi dari sebuah telor nooo"

" ih sak pokoknya kamu harus coba "

"Gak, lagian aku liat di berita-berita terjadi kecelakaan gara-gara main game itu"

"Kita kan hati-hati mainnya"

"Ih gak pokoknya"

"Coba dulu nanti ketagihan deh"

Dan seketika gadget sakura telah berpindah ketangan ino.

" eh saki, tapi hati-hati ya untuk cari pokéstop kamu bisa aja dituntun ke lokasi yang aneh-aneh"

" kurang kerjaan nyari ke lokasi yang aneh-aneh"

"Aku serius saki, dan oh ya aku mau ngadain taruhan sama kamu gimana, mau gak ?"

"Yang menang dapet apa no ?"

"Bagaimana yang menang boleh berbelanja sepuasnya dari uang yang dimiliki yang kalah"

"Tch baiklah. Bukan masalah untukku"

" oke jadi bila kamu bisa masuk ke level 5 dalam sehari kamu yang menang "

" itu saja ?"

"Tapi kalau kamu tak mencapai level 5 aku yang menang. Gimana ?"

"Baik. Deal" jawab sakura dengan seringai mengerikannya.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Karna sekarang aku telah menerima tantangan ino sebaiknya aku bergegas mencari pokémon dan pokéstop. Tapi, aku harus mulai dari mana ?

Hah biarkan aku mengitari kohona sore ini

.

"Huh lelahnya berkiling hingga malam begini" ucapku sambil mengelap peluh yang bercucuran di dahi lebarku.

Coba kalian bayangkan aku mengitari konoha yang cukup luas dengan berjalan kaki, aku mulai merasa betisku akan segera membesar mulai malam ini.

Sekarang aku masih mencapai level 4.

Ugh sebentar lagi. Aku hanya membutuhkan 50 xp lagi untuk mencapai level 5.

Baiklah akan aku temukan pokéball selanjutnya.

Tapi tunggu

Poké ball selanjutnya berpetunjuk dengan lambang sebuah uchiwa dengan warna merah putih.

Sepertinya aku pernah melihat lambang itu disuatu tempat.

.

Aku terus mencari hingga GPS-ku menuntunku bertemu dengan sebuah mansion dengan halaman yang luas. Menurut GPS, aku harus memasuki rumahnya hingga aku dapat menemukan pokéstopnya. Ugh sepertinya aku harus memanjat dinding dan melewati pohon untuk sampai kesalah satu balkon rumah tersebut.

Akhirnya aku nekat dengan tetap melakukan apa yang aku sebutkan tadi. Ugh disini dinding pembatasnya tinggi sekali.

Baiklah saki ganbatte kudasai ne !

.

Hup

Aku sampai juga disalah satu balkon rumah tersebut. Namun baru saja aku akan mengambil gadgetku yang ku letakan didalam tas. Tiba-tiba..

Srekkk...

Pintu balkon itu terbuka dan menampilkan...

"Sa... saa... saaaa...sas...suu...kkkee- se... sen... pai ?" Tanyaku dengan wajah memerah.

Kenapa ?

Bayangkan saja, yang pertama aku baru saja bertemu dengan pageran sekolah, yang kedua bagaimana jika ia berfikir bila aku mengutit / akan melakukan sebuah teror padanya, yang ketiga bagaimana kalau ia bepikir bagaimana caraku hingga sampai kesini, dan yang terakhir mungkin ia berfikir aku adalah seorang gadis mesum yang begitu fanatik padanya.

Karena saat ini sasuke-senpai hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya, dan efek setelah mandi dengan rambut basah ayamnya yang agak sedikit berantakan dan meneteskan cucuran air menambah kesan seksi pada tubuhnya yang memang sudah seksi dengan perut six pack dan dada bidangnya.

Dan sialnya aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari tubuhnya.

Ugh kami-sama kukira hidung sebentar lagi akan bercucuran darah.

"Pengutit mesum !" Cecarnya padaku

"A-apa tidak senpai, aku kesini hanya untuk mencari pokéstop, coba lihat ini" ucapku seraya memperlihatkan layar gadgetku.

"Hn"

"Ba-baiklah senpai sebaiknya aku pulang arigatou gozaimasu dan oyasumi nasai " pamitku sembaru memberi salam hormat.

Namun baru saja aku akan melompat dari balkonnya...

"Tunggu ini sudah malam kau akan ku antar"seraya menarik lenganku.

"Ti-tidak usah senpai"

"Uchiha tidak pernah menerima penolakan"

Langsung saja aku menepuk jidat lebarku. Ugh ternyata lambang itu lambang Uchiha pantas saja.

"Kau bisa menunggu di dalam dan jangan mengutitku hingga kamar mandi"

Apa ?

Aku tidak pernah mengutitnya. Tapi,

Kami-sama mimpi apa aku semalam hingga dapat memasuki kamar milik pangeran sekolah.

.

"Hn ayo turun"

Aku menuruni rumah megah milik Uchiha ini dengan kondisi mulutku yang tak bisa tertutup.

"Jangan mangap terus aku tidak mau rumahku kotor dengan iler-mu".

Enak saja.

Ugh ternyata selain terkenal dingin ia juga menyebalkan. Yang benar saja aku juga tidak sudi mengiler dirumahnya. Aku hanya kagum okay.

Saat aku menuruni tangga...

"Baka-otouto sejak kapan kamu membawa seorang gadis kerumah ?" Ucapa seseorang yang mirip dengan sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hn baru saja"

"Pacar mu ?"

"Hn"

APA ?!

Pernyataannta membuatku dan orang yang mirip dengannya terkejut.

Apa-apaan ini ?

Aku harus membantahnya aku taksudi dengan senpai yang dingin dan memiliki rambut macam ayam tch.

"A-ano maaf tapi sa-sasuke-sepai bukan siapa-siapaku "

"Tidak apa-apa aku rela kamu jadi imotouku. Ne Haruno Sakura adik dari Haruno Sasori."

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Hn baka-aniki sakura harus segera pulang" potong sasuke-senpai.

"Oh maaf, baik lah jaga sakura sasu-chan"

.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan mobilnya yang ugh lagi-lagi membuatku termangap bagaimana bisa ia memiliki mobil yang hanya di produksi sekitar 350 unit saja. Ugh dia memang benar dari keluaga kaya yang terpandang.

"Ngapain bengong cepet masuk"

Ugh baru saja aku memujinya, tapi sifat galaknya kembali lagi. Ingin saja kubanting mobilnya.

.

Selama di perjalanan tidak ada satupun dari kami yang angkat bicara. Akupun kembali sibuk dengan pokémon go-ku, hitung-hitung menambah XP. Oh iya biar kusampaikan pada kalian bahwa aku sudah mencapai level 5 hanya dengan semalam. Akhirnya aku bisa menang dari taruhan konyol ino. 'PIG siap-siap lah dompetmu terkuras' batinku sambil menyeringai.

.

Sesampainya dirumah

"Arigatou ne sasuke-senpai"

"Tunggu"

Aku kembali menghadapnya dan

Cup.

Kurasakan bibirnya yang lembut menyapu bibirku ringan.

"Oyasumi nasai sakuraku"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sakuraku ?

Kya?!

Aku segera berlari memasuki rumah sambil terus memegangi bibirku yang sudah tidak murni lagi.

Ugh bagaimana bisa si senpai ayam itu mengambil ciuman pertamaku.

Kami-sama ku yakin aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

 **Sakura POV end**

.

Keesokan harinya

Suasana kantin di konoha gakuen terbilang cukup ramai karna memang ini adalah jam makan siang.

" Forehead kok kamu mirip zombie gitu ?"

"Aku kurang tidur pig"

"Kenapa ? Mikirin nasip game kamu ya" tuduh ino.

"Hhh"

"Oh ya Saki gimana, jadi siapa yang memenangkan teruhan ini ? " ucap gadis berhelaian pirang tersebut

"Tentu saja aku yang menang,coba lihat aku sudah sampai level 5 dalam semalam" jawab sakura seraya memperlihatkan layar gadgetnya pada sahabatnya dengan memasang tampang cengiran kuda.

"Gigih juga ya kamu forehead. Yare-yare aku akan membiarkanmu menguras dompetku untuk hari ini"

"Yatta..." sakura yang kegirangan langsung saja menubruk dan memeluk sahabat pirangnya.

Namun seketika...

"Sakura,aku cemburu"

Apa ? Kenapa ada suara orang yang terdengar di manja-manjakan ?

Langsung saja sakura berbalik dan terlihat wajah seseorang yang tampan dengan rambut mirip ayamnya.

"Hn mulai sekarang kamu milikku dan kamu hanya boleh memelukku" ucap sasuke seraya menyentil jidat lebar sakura.

"Ittai" teriak sakura kesakitan seraya terus memegangi jidat lebarnya.

Dan...

Cup

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sasuke-senpai meciumnya lagi ?!

Meski hanya sekilas namun...

Semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang sasuke lakukan dan dengan seenak jidatnya langsung saja ia pergi dari sebuah pertunjukan opera sabun yang baru saja ia tampulkan bersama sakura.

Kyaaaaa!.

.

 **Owari**

"Teme lihat tuh adik kelas kita yang berwarna rambut unik" ucap seseorang berkepala duren pada sahabatnya.

"Hn"

"Cantik ya teme, aku akan segera mendekatinya ah"

" berani kau mendekatinya ku tebas kau"

"A-ampun teme. Lagian kalo suka mah deketin sana"

"Hn, begitu ada kesempatan langsung saja kujadikan miliku"

Dan Naruto pun langsung menatap sasuke dengan pandangan horror.

 **End**

A/N :

Hallo fict ini terinspirasi darisebuah taruhan game konyol yang aku buat.

Hope you enjoy.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ?

Arigatou


End file.
